Antes que seja tarde
by PaMy CaRtEr
Summary: 5 garotas viajam para se distanciarem do mundo para esquecerem dos problemas, ate que aparecem 5 garotos pra complicar mais a vida delas! Mais sera uma complicaçao deliciosa!


_**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**_

Essa história  
Foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo,é uma mera fanfic para divertir algum leitor entediado.  
Não me processem, por que eu nao tenho culpa de nada.

Sinopse: 5 garotas viajam para se distanciarem do mundo para esquecerem dos problemas, ate que aparecem 5 garotos pra "complicar" mais a vida delas! Mais sera uma complicaçao deliciosa!

__So Pra voce entender um pouco das garotas... Pâmela, Wallena, Dayane, Fabíola e Bruna são as melhores amigas do mundo.Pamela,  
Wallena e Fabíola são como irmãs. Elas são apaixonadas pelos Backstreetboys,  
mas para elas, eles eram sonhos. Pamela estava no 2o ano de Fisioterapia e era herdeira de uma empresa (Ramo da musica). Wallena e Bruna ainda faziam o 3o ano do 2o grau e Dayane e Fabiola estavam na faculdade, as duas faziam turismo. Mesmo namorando, elas eram apaixonadas pelo BSB. O preferido de Pamela era o Nick Carter, so que dizia que gostava de todos pois Wallena também gostava do Nick, Dayane preferia o Aj, Fabíola o Howie,  
a Bruna era fissurada no Kevin, e o Brian não era muito comentado por elas,  
so que gostavam dele também.

**_1o Capitulo_**

Pâmela estava sozinha em casa quando toca o telefone, ela corre pra atender. Pamy - Alo?  
Daday - Pam, Eu não agüento mais meus pais, me ajuda! (Chorando)  
Pamy - Calma Day! Onde você esta? Eu vou ai te pegar!  
Daday - Estou na frente da minha casa, não demora!  
Pamy - Ta...me espera! (Desligou o telefone e saiu correndo para o carro)  
Chegando na casa de Day.  
Pamy - O que foi q aconteceu? Por que todas suas coisa estão aqui fora?  
Day - (abraçando pamy) Eu resolvi sair de casa, não agüento meus pais brigando!  
Pamy - Calma! Você vai ficar la em casa! Vamos (disse pegando as coisas de Day)  
De volta a casa de Pâmela. Wall, Faby e Nynha estavam la.  
Nynha - O que foi que aconteceu? (vendo Day entrar chorando com as malas)  
Pamy - Ela resolveu sair de casa!  
Wall - E claro que você a trouxe pra ca! Você so ta esquecendo de uma coisa!  
Pamy - Nossa case é grande, da pra ela ficar aqui também!  
Faby - Não é isso Pam, esqueceu que nós vamos nos mudar para Orlando?  
Nynha - (escandalosa como sempre) O QUE? COMO ISSO? VOCES NEM ME AVISARAM! VÃO ME DEIXAR SOZINHA AQUI? BELAS AMIGAS QUE VOCES SÃO!  
Pamy - Eu tinha me esquecido completamente! Se bem que ela pode ir conosco!  
Nynha - E EU? (ainda desesperada)  
Wall - (abraçando-a)Você vai com a gente também! Podemos morar na casa da Pamy,  
é bem grande, tem 6 quartos.  
Daday já tinha parado de chorar, e estava gostando da idéia.  
Day - Meninas, já que nós vamos nos mudar...Eu queria fazer uma pergunta...E o que faremos com o César, Rafael, Paulinho, Paulo e Bruno? (eles eram os namorados delas)  
Pamy - Eu já falei com o César, decidimos que ele vai me visitar de vez em quando.  
Wall - Eu e a Faby já falamos com o Rafael e com o Paulo.  
Day - Eu vou falar com o Paulinho, já que todos são amigos poderiam ir juntos pra la!  
Nynha - É legal essa idéia, vamos marcas as passagens e nos despedir da galera!  
Enquanto isso muito longe dali (Londres)  
Nick - Graças a deus vamos ficar de férias! Vamos voltar para Orlando!  
Howie - Vamos ficar na casa de quem?  
Kevin - Não sei, podemos comprar uma casa numa cidadezinha de la que tenha praia!  
Brian - Excelente Kevin!  
Aj - Claro! Vamos falar com os nossos acessores para comprar logo!  
De volta ao Brasil (Já no aeroporto)  
Pamy - Vou sentir sua Falta César! Mas te espero daqui a 2 semanas! (E se beijaram)  
Os outros já estavam se beijando, se despediram e pegaram o avião.Em outro avião.  
Brian - Que bom que conseguimos uma casa numa praia restrita! Pelo menos teremos sossego!  
Kevin - É mas...tem uma outra casa la!  
Aj - Espero que não a habitem enquanto estivermos la!  
Howie - Hum...Aj...a não ser que sejam garotas!  
Opa...o que sera que vai acontecer? Sera que eles vão para a mesma cidade? Veremos no Próximo capitulo de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.


End file.
